dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
IX Saga
The IX Saga is the first saga from the online doujinshi, Dragon Ball AX. It's main plot follows the origins of the Arcosian King IX, while the sub-plot follows the origins of the Frieza Clan. It also includes a fan made character called Tundra the Pharaoh, created by the YouTuber Deion aka SeeReax . Plot Chapter Zero: Prologue Main Article : Tundra's Lore (300 Million Years Before Age) Tundra the Pharaoh was the God of Destruction for all twelve universes (Before the actual Destroyers would be a concept), he is the first known member of Frieza's Race. Naturally carrying out the duties of a Destroyer God. He was known in all of the twelve Universes as the Pharaoh, Despite not being evil he ruled with an Iron Fist, His power was unrivaled and no-one could match his immense power although many tried to defeat him they all fell before his might these individuals would be dubbed "rebels" by Tundra. In an effort to show his might and to create a notion of fear around all of the universe. It wasn't long before the twelve universes came together to defeat Tundra. But he wasn't immune to fatigue it wasn't long before he was nearly defeated and he came to the conclusion that he himself needed an army so he decided to duplicate himself. This was however his biggest challenge yet. After several decades of research many believed Tundra to have accepted his defeat or even died. Although his duplication process was a success, it wasn't without a price it would sap him of most of his power and he fell into an eternal coma....never to be seen or heard of again. Chapter One: the Rise and Fall of the Frieza Clan (Many Millions of years later) Chilled fought a mysterious man and just as he died he told his soldiers to warn his family of a mysterious being whose hair can turn blonde called a Saiyan. (Set in Age 707) King Cold and his son Cooler awaited the birth of the newest member of the Cold Family: Frieza. When Frieza was born Cold noted that his power already surpassed his and Cooler's. When Frieza was just 10 years old Cold handed the reigns of Cold Force to Frieza with Frieza renaming it the Frieza Force, Frieza's first order of business was annexing the Saiyans. However Frieza's reign would eventually came to an end when Son Goku defeated him on Namek, then one year passed and Frieza was rebuilt into Mecha-Frieza unfortunately a mysterious teen finally killed the tyrant. however Frieza would be revived many years later by the remnants of his army and came to Earth with 1,000 soldiers and his new Golden Form. Frieza would fail in his revenge and was killed by Goku. This would change 2 years later as Goku recruited Frieza to be the tenth member of Team Universe 7 for the Tournament of Power. Goku allowed Frieza to take back his Frieza Force, and used his home Planet for a main base of operations as opposed to his Spaceship. For the next thirty years the Frieza Force was thriving until the Arcosian (a non-mutant member of the Frieza Race) warrior IX had challenged Frieza for control of the Frieza Force and while it was a fierce fight IX ultimately killed Frieza. With his new found power he deactivated the Frieza Force and moved the remaining soldiers to Planet Eis where he declared that the Frieza Clan would revert back to it's original heroic state before the Cold Family gave them their bad reputation. Cooler attempted to reclaim his brother's forces by attacking New Namek to draw IX in but the second Cooler attacked IX he killed him with a simple Death Beam displaying his immense power and he told the Namekian that they no longer needed to fear Frieza as he died a month earlier. Chapter Two: IX's Ascension IX's rise to power originally was hated by the Eis Planetary Council until he proved himself to be a better King than Cold and Frieza his first order was weeding out the soldiers who were considered evil and ending the Slavery amongst the Organization (Such as Appule's race) and offering them free will. IX also sent advanced Technology to lesser worlds such as Planet Nepler 24-A such as water cleansing tools, Antimatter powered energy devices. Category:TitanXLV Category:Fan Fiction